Board of Directors/2010 Third Quarter Meeting Minutes
|} The third quarter meeting of the Board of Directors for the calendar year of 2010 was held at the Pfiefer-Thompson residence in Paducah, Kentucky on Sunday, August the 29th. Attendees Board Members ;Physically Present :Hooper, Lacey Wilson, Steve Johnson, Shawn Cain Walter H. Pfeifer-Thompson ;Not present, accounted for :Charles Ringstaff, Kelsey Phelps Jake Kubitschek, Nick Henley Guests :Tony Little, Graham Griffin, Brandon Ashley Previously Tabled Discussions Website Shawn Cain resigned from his post as webmaster, in order to take on the responsibilities of Treasurer. Steve Johnson stepped up to overtake the webmaster duties. The in-development content management website will be hosted by dreamhost with a projected completion time before new years. Post OMGcon Feedback OMGcon was a great success, and a repeat of all the things that went right last year will be done this year. The only major change is the addition of a LARP event. New Discussions Votes of Confidence No Votes of Confidence were necessary during this board meeting. However, after the resignation of our previous Editor-in-Chief, the board was short a member. Brandon Boatright, the Chapter Coordinator for the Sic City Ogres was nominated, and the board is awaiting his acceptance or denial before continuing. The position of Editor-in-Chief is being merged into the functions of a secretary, and is currently vacant. *Note: One day after the meeting, Brandon Boatright accepted the unanimous nomination, and joined the Board of Directors. President's Report The President was not physically present, though voiced concerns over OgreCon. This is discussed in more depth in the OgreCon section below. Director of Communications' Report The Director of Communications tasked the members of the board to each pick a prospective individual they know to begin promoting the concept of O.G.R.E.s to, in an attempt to boost new chapter growth. Supreme Dungeon Master's Report The Supreme Dungeon Master has decided to re-brand his position into Supreme Game Master, and to re-brand Senior Dungeon Masters as Senior Game Masters. Webmaster's Report The new Webmaster, Steve Johnson, will be working on getting the new content management website up and running. Treasury Report The new Treasurer, Shawn Cain, will be creating a organization bank account and paypal account, to help facilitate fund raising. OgreCon The first OgreCon will be in a to-be-determined very quickly location as a weekend campout, with the tentative dates being October 22nd-24th, and a tentative backup date of November 13th through 24th. More info will be found on the OgreCon page as things are finalized. Committee Reports The Committee on Fluff will begin preparing for the release of West Canaan Wizards. Rank Promotions Steve Johnson was promoted from Marshall to Field Marshall upon taking on the responsibilities associated with being Webmaster. Brandon Ashley of the Quilt City Ogres was promoted from Private to Corporal. Awards Presented No Awards were presented or nominated during the meeting. 28k Chapter Challenge The O.G.R.E.s will be having a competition among each chapter to see which can volunteer the most time to charity, all as a part of the larger 28k project being put on by Gamers for Humanity. Prizes will be announced shortly. The Oggies Board members discussed The Oggies, and it was decided that the allowable year timeframe for game releases would be from August 1st of a calendar year to July 31st of the next calendar year, with the nomination period ending on July 31st, with only members being allowed to nominate. The board would then compile the nominations during their third quarter meeting, and announce the official nominees by September 1st, with voting being open to the public from that date until October 31st. Goals Both the Director and the Director of Communications both stated their goal was to finalize and begin promoting for OgreCon. The Supreme Game Master was hoping to hear from more Senior Game Masters about their games. The newly-appointed Webmaster was looking to have the new website up and running as soon as appropriate, and Lacey Wilson was looking forwards to the 28k Project. Next Meeting The 2010 fourth quarter board meeting will take place during the OgreCon weekend. The meeting was pushed back to mid-November. ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Officers → Board of Directors Category:Ogres Category:Browse Category:Past Events